Image sensor based indicia reading terminals have been used for a number of years for purposes of decoding information encoded in bar code symbols. For decoding of a bar code symbol, images captured with use of an image sensor based terminal are subject to processing by application of one or more bar code decoding algorithms. Image sensor arrays are becoming available in forms having increasing numbers of pixels. Further, by using color image sensors in the Automatic Identification and Data Capture (AIDC) industry, high quality color images/videos can be captured and stored to meet the growing needs of scanner customers.
The availability of higher density image sensor arrays having an increased number of pixels, while providing certain advantages, can also present challenges. With image sensor arrays having increasing numbers of pixels, frames of image data captured with use of such terminals have increasing numbers of pixel values. While a greater number of pixel values generally mean an image representation with a higher resolution, the higher resolution can result in increased processing delays associated with locating of features represented within a frame. Processing the image representation with the higher resolution when capturing forms or documents with decodable indicia therein needs improved processing tools.